Violent Connor
by Goshstorywriter
Summary: Following the bombing incident, which Grace survives, she decides to leave Connor for Josh but Connor will not let her go easily. His reaction only pushes Josh and Grace closer together. Happy Ending !


Violent Connor Story  


This occurs after episode 10 in which Grace was injured by a bomb ( but didn't die ).

Remember that Grace has confessed her love for Josh to her husband Connor, in the hospital.

After Grace returns home from hospital, Connor refuses to believe that she is serious about Josh and tries to dissuade her from returning to work, he wants her to change jobs. She is home on sick leave and hasn't had much contact with the team. Things are strained between her and Connor. She is frustrated, furtively receiving text messages from Josh who has asked her to move in with him but things are complicated and there is something that she hasn't told him yet..........

She's finally had enough of the charade with Connor and decides to leave for good, she starts packing her stuff but he comes home early and is distressed and furious that she would consider leaving him. He starts yelling at her but she is insistent and offhand with him, she wants to escape and realises that she doesn't love him anymore. He tries to grab her, becoming frantic, she screams back at him and he loses it, punching her. She falls down and hits her head badly. She has a gash on her forehead that starts bleeding, he starts kicking her whilst she is on the ground, then he flees the house. It's shocking and unusual behaviour for Connor but it is a reflection of the stress that his marriage has been going through.

A short time later Grace sits up, blood starts trickling down her face, she feels awful, she doesn't know what to do. She pulls her mobile out of her pocket, hesitates at Josh's number and calls Lawson instead, he's always reliable for sorting out messy situations and she doesn't want to go running to Josh or to upset him too much.

Lawson picks up his mobile, he's in the car with Josh and Michael. He sees Grace's number and answers; Grace ?. Josh looks confused, why is she calling Lawson ? She's meant to be at home resting. Lawson frowns, looks concerned and says; "calm down, sit down..........how badly ? .............is he still there ?"  
Josh is disturbed by this conversation; " Who ? what's going on Lawson ? "  
Lawson to Grace; "ok, look well be there soon, stay there". He puts his phone away.  
Lawson turns around and says to Josh; "Connor and Grace had a domestic, she's very upset".  
Josh isn't at all relieved by this unexpected information; "well, is she ok ?"  
Lawson grimaces ( he hates to have to say this because he knows how Josh will react ); "he hit her but she's alright, she's just very upset" . Lawson wonders if he should have told Josh that she is hurt, no, its probably not that bad, Connor is a puppy, couldn't have hurt her seriously.  
Josh is visibly angry; "bloody hell; is he still there ?"  
Michael butts in; "is this a TR job ?" It's a reasonable question but not appreciated at this point.  
Josh hastily replies to Michael; "shut up muppet:, offending Michael, Josh hasn't called him that name in a while now. Michael chooses to keep his mouth shut. One of these days he knows he will impress Josh.  
They arrive at Graces house and rush inside. She is lying on the floor, quietly moaning in pain, half her face covered in blood. Josh tries to comfort her but she is incoherent. Lawson calls Leon. " we need an ambulance at ........"  
Leon is confused;" Isn't that Grace's place ?" Lawson is now annoyed;"yes of course don't ask why"  
Kerry was standing near Leon and has heard the conversation so she butts in too; "What's going on Lawson?"  
Lawson sighs, now he has to explain. He says; "Grace and Connor had a domestic....."  
Kerry cuts him off; "Isn't that for the regular cops ?"  
Lawson; "yeah but we're here now"  
Kerry is incredulous; "She needs an ambulance ? How bad can it be ?"  
Lawson replies sarcastically; "you want to come see for yourself ? '

Back to Grace 

Grace is lying on the floor bleeding with Josh supporting her. He is both furious and distraught, holding a towel to her head, trying to stop the bleeding. Lawson comes over and helps put her gently on her side ( in the first aid recovery position ). As he moves her, her shirt pulls up and they can see the marks where Connor kicked her. Lawson shakes his head in disbelief and swears. Josh doesn't know what to say but he knows what he's going to do next time he sees Connor.

Michael is at the door on lookout. Suddenly he says;" ah..... here comes Connor".  
Straight away Josh gets up and goes to the door.  
Lawson calls out to him; "Josh......." but he knows he can't stop him and he doesn't want to either. Lawson stays with Grace. Michael's not even going to try and stop Josh, in fact he's keen for a decent showdown, so he moves out of the way. As Connor reaches the door, Josh punches him and Connor reels backwards, Josh follows him, says; "what the f..... is your problem wife-basher ?" Connor winces and then smirks at Josh's saintliness. Josh pushes him again, wanting a reaction, says;" were you trying to kill her? Come on, take me on instead....." Connor holds his bruised chin and delivers his missile; "she's pregnant".  
Josh is stunned, he can't believe that Connor would bash his pregnant wife and then it occurs to him......

Whilst he's thinking Connor bitterly exclaims; " Its yours you know" . Connor angrily smirks, the inference being that he wanted to kill the baby.  
Josh is furious; "were you coming back to finish the job then ?"  
Connor; "well, how is she ?" He goes to walk in the door but Josh wrestles him back, scuffling with him. At this point Michael decides to intervene and restrains Connor. Lawson calls Josh in to the house because Grace has lost consciousness.  
Lawson is talking softly to her; " Come on Gracie, stay with us"  
Josh stands still, looking at Grace, starting to get emotional, teary, he says;" Connor said she's pregnant".  
Lawson's mouth falls open in astonishment ; "and he did this ?"  
Josh is now emotional and can barely get the words out; "He says it's mine."  
Josh drops to his knees beside Grace. Lawson is digesting the information in shock. The ambos come in. Lawson tries to explain the situation whilst giving Josh a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Lawson then goes outside to arrest Connor for assault.

Later that night.  
Josh takes a long sobering walk home, he's had a phone call that Grace is ok. She's in hospital overnight.

The next day

Grace is conscious; resting in hospital. She's had tests, the baby is ok. She has stitches on her forehead and bruising on her face, when she moves she winces in pain. She's very emotional and stressed. Josh arrives, smiling sweetly at her, he's brought flowers and he's had all night to think about the situation, she doesn't know that he knows.  
Josh puts the flowers down and says softly; "hey Gracie"  
She smiles at him, he reaches over gently, touches her cheek, leans down and kisses her on the forehead. She reaches up with her hand and caresses the stubble on his cheek, then she starts crying again. He sits down, holding her hand.  
Josh tries to calm her; " Grace........ ", but she interrupts him.  
Grace;" I'm so embarrassed....I'm a cop and I can't protect myself.....when my husband....."  
Josh interrupts her calmly; "It happens......"  
Grace is adamant; "NO, it shouldn't happen...."  
Josh is still trying to calm her down; "you know, he's been arrested for assault"  
Grace nods, says;" I know, I took out an AVO this morning. It's over, I don't want to see him again."  
Josh nods seriously; "So what happens now ? They can't hold him, they'll have to release him..."  
Grace has thought about this;" There's a women's refuge..."

Josh interrupts her; "Grace.... you don't need to... come stay with me please..... I love you Gracie"  
Grace starts crying again. He's stroking her hair. She doesn't usually cry this easily and she's embarrassed at her reaction to this violence.  
She pulls herself together enough to start explaining; "There's something I have to tell you Josh"  
Josh;" I know"  
Grace looks him in the eyes, worried  
Josh explains; " Connor told me when I .......He came back when you were unconscious....well I confronted him and he told me...."  
Grace is surprised at how calm he is. She says; "He hates me, he wanted to kill the baby"  
Josh needs to ask her; "Gracie ... how can you be sure its not Connor's ?"  
Grace; " Connor can't have kids, we tried before.....its your's Josh !"  
Josh wasn't prepared for this, he needs some time to digest this revelation, how long has she known ? ; "How long have you......"  
Grace; "when I was in hospital last month, after the bomb, they did a blood test, I couldn't hide it from him, he's been insisting that I terminate......."

Josh gasps at the thought of Connor interfering in this but Grace misinterprets his reaction. She says: "I'm sorry Josh, I didn't mean to, didn't expect it to happen..."  
Josh holds her face in his hands, looks her in the eyes, says; "It's alright Gracie, I've forgiven you already, come stay with me."  
Grace is relieved but still unsure; " If you'll still have me...."  
Josh smiles at her; " I'll have both of you !"

Leaving hospital, the following day.  


Grace is leaving hospital, to go live with Josh.  
In Josh's car Grace says to him; "how am I going to get my stuff ? I can't go there alone and you shouldn't go near Connor".  
Josh thinks about it, then; "How about Lawson or Dom ? They've finished their shift, I'll give them a call"  
Lawson and Dom accompany Grace to her place, help her fill up some boxes with essentials, she's still too weak to do it alone and to carry boxes. They don't encounter Connor.  
Dom has had enough;" I'll have to go soon, Sandrine needs me too you know"  
Lawson is sick of Dom bailing when there's work to be done; "Just give us a hand to take these boxes to Josh's apartment will ya ?"  
Dom replies; "yeah, no worries"  
They get to Josh's apartment. Grace has the keys and lets them in. The boys put the boxes in the spare room. Grace is exhausted from the effort and stress. She is still bruised and emotional. She sits on the lounge and stares into space. They look at her, concerned.  
Dom is keen to get out of there, he says cheerily;" well, I'll be off then"  
Lawson;" Ok, see ya then; I'll wait for Josh"  
Lawson calls Josh; "How long will you be ? an hour ? Ok then I'll wait, watch the footy."  
He makes Grace a cup of tea, she's absolutely exhausted and falls asleep on the lounge after the tea. Lawson doesn't have to stay but he's reluctant to leave her alone. He spreads a blanket over her and goes back to the footy. Josh arrives an hour later with pizza and beers/ He and Lawson look like they've done this before but now there is Grace spread on the lounge between them  
Josh looks at Grace with concern, he turns to Lawson and asks; "how is she ?"  
Lawson replies; "Exhausted but Ok , we got her stuff sorted, its in the other room."  
Josh appreciates this, he knows that Lawson is always there for him just as he would help Lawson out if necessary, he says; "thanks mate."  
Josh goes to her, it saddens him to see this strong woman that he respects, so fragile and vulnerable. He strokes her hair, she partly wakens and reaches up to him. He carefully picks her up and carries her into HIS bedroom, places her on HIS bed, removes her shoes, jeans, winces at the bruises on her stomach, then pulls up the blanket and tucks her in. He kisses her on the cheek and caresses her hair, she smiles in her sleep.

Josh goes back to the lounge-room and has dinner with Lawson in front of the t.v.  
Lawson is worried about Josh; "How are **you** ?"  
Josh is surprised at this personal concern; "hey ? ".  
Lawson: "well its the end of your bachelor life isn't it ? Things have taken a turn for the serious here." Lawson looks at him expectantly.  
Josh sighs, "It had to happen sooner or later I guess...... yes it's serious....its different with Grace."  
Lawson takes a minute to consider this then says; "One of you will have to leave the team you know."  
Josh nods, " Well Grace is going to need time off with the baby isn't she ?"  
Lawson; "I'm not sure how she'd feel about giving it all up."  
Josh smiles and replies; "What..... you'd prefer it if **I** left ? "  
Lawson laughs.  


Several months later.

In Josh's apartment one night after dinner. Josh pushes a small jewellery box across the table to Grace.  
Grace smiles; "what's this ? another lucky charm ?"  
Josh; "maybe ....."  
Grace opens it; a ring in her favourite stone. It's not too flashy, suits her minimal style  
Grace mouth falls open in delight; "Wow ! Josh its beautiful !"  
Josh takes it out of the box and puts it on her wedding finger and then looks at her intently ( remember Josh is a man of action, not words and he's not going to say any cliched lines He says it all in action and intense looks, intense smouldering looks).  
Grace;" Oh Josh, really ? Are you sure ?," ( She is sure but she doubts that he is ).  
Josh replies confidently; "Of course !.........well?"  
Grace; "I accept !" and she embraces him and kisses him passionately.  
He runs his hand through her hair and then caresses her round belly.  
After a moment's silence Grace says; " Josh I can't go through with a formal wedding again...its too much..".  
Josh;" No worries, hey I'm not speaking to my family...."  
Grace interrupts him; "and my parents ....well they still haven't come around to...." (obviously they liked Connor).  
Josh; "So , it'll just be the three of us then !"  
Grace;" maybe a few friends ? ......maybe we should wait for the birth...."  
Josh; " No Gracie, I want to make it official, you know, as a family on the birth certificate..."  
Grace is quietly impressed, she wasn't expecting any of this. She'd underestimated him. She'd even figured into her plans the possibility that he might bail on her and the baby at some later stage...... She didn't know what to say, so she just gave him her cute smile  
Josh; "Guess I'd better book a celebrant then ? " and he beams at her

The next day in bed in Josh's apartment

Lying in bed on a lazy Sunday, no work, no commitments. The sun is coming through the window, a warm spring morning. Josh and Grace lying amongst the sheets, he turns towards her, pulls back the sheet and runs his hand lovingly over her swollen belly. Lately the baby has been kicking and he loves the feeling of its little foot protruding under the skin, seeing the ripples over Grace's belly as it moves. It astonishes him, he'd never thought that he'd be a father and he wasn't interested in babies, but this has crept up slowly on him. The growing child, a girl, inside his wife ( fiancee ). It delights him. Grace stirs and smiles, she's got used to these morning caresses. Josh kisses her, then leaps out of bed; he says;" I'm going for my morning jog, Ok ? some of us have to stay in shape". She laughs, says; "well, I'm starving, I'm going to eat a hearty breakfast ! "  
Josh; "Go for it babe, see ya soon !"  
He kisses her goodbye.  
She lies in the sun, turning the ring around on her finger, looking at it and smiling to herself.


End file.
